Maybe, Just Maybe
by CauseImFearless
Summary: Alex Russo is Nate Grey's neighbour. Theyve been secret friends for 3 years, but when feelings develop, and they both belong to different groups, how will Alex show Nate that they could break through that? that he belongs with her? No Magic.


**Im back! My exams finally ended! So I watched Taylor Swift's music video—amazing. And I wrote this chapter. Truthfully, im not sure where this story might go, but let's see what you guys think of it first? And my other story, Marys Another Cinderella Story—im trying to find the document for it, hopefully I'll update by the end of this week! Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Attention—The Academy Is _

_If only, if only for one second.  
Would you hear what i have to say,  
oh, oh and did I mention,  
When i see you it stings like Hell,  
to the fact that we could have something,  
that'll never happen._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1:

I watched silently as Nate Grey, the school's most 'it' guy, walked through the school doors, followed by the school's football team and cheerleaders. He was talking to the Captain of the Cheerleaders, Miley. I watched as she slowly snaked her hand around his waist, and smirked at the girls they passed by in the hallway.

With a groan I shoved my books into my locker with a bang. "He's so evidently disgusted with her! I don't get why he still lets her use him that way." I sighed. Mitchie shook her head and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"I know, Alex. You've said it only a million times." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my textbooks that I needed for the day's homework. "Yes, I have. And why would I need to say it a million times? Because he _obviously _doesn't get it!" I said through gritted teeth as he walked by me.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "He doesn't have to pretend not to know me in school. I don't care if he wants to protect me! What's the worse Miley could do to me anyway?" Mitchie shook her head at me. "Do I need to remind you about what happened to Dehlia Waters? From last year? She borrowed a _pen _from Nate during Biology and poof! Next thing you know she's drenched in lemonade."

I bit my lip. "I know, but all I am is a _friend._" I winced as I said the word 'friend'. If only Nate knew how much more I wanted to be. I looked glumly at myself. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, an over sized short-sleeve purple shirt and a scarf to protect me from the December air. Not to mention my hot red converse. "There is nothing, _nothing, _about me that is remotely a threat to Miley." I said dejectedly. As much as I hated to say it, it was true.

I mean, you could compare her Gucci bag to my brand-less backpack and know in a split second who the 'it' guy of our school would choose. Not to mention the fact that she had perfect vision and blue eyes while I hid my hazel eyes behind big, thick, black glasses.

"If you actually took off those hideous things on your face…" Mitchie started, reaching for them. I stepped back. "No way, Mitch." She groaned and shut my locker door. "It's not as if you need them. Your degree is like, 0.1. It's as good as perfect." I rolled my eyes. Mitchie was going to start her 'speech' again.

I spun on my heel and started walking down the hallway as I stuffed my books into my bag. Mitchie hurried after me, her converse tapping down on the hallway's linoleum floor. "I mean, _come on_, Alex! If you actually, _actually, _took those off, you could stop at least half the male population at Cougar High in their tracks! I don't get why you would want to hide behind them!"

I consciously pushed my glasses up with my finger. "That's exactly it! I wear them because I can _hide _behind them. Mitchie, you don't know what it's like to be in the popular crowd. It's… it's mad. You can _never _be yourself. When I came to Cougar High, I told myself that it was all going to change. If I have to hide behind these glasses to do that, then I will."

Mitchie ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "I know, I know! But as your best friend, I really think that hiding behind a pair of black glasses is just dumb. But oh well. you never listen to me anyway." I scoffed and laughed at her. "True."

We walked the rest of the hallway in silence—well it wasn't much of a silence, since the hallway was ringing with noise from all the students. When we finally made it to the front doors, I pushed through them eagerly and stepped outside.

"Two days free from this prison!" I said excitedly, stretching my arms in the sunlight. Mitchie laughed. "I'm just glad it's the weekend." I grinned. "You have anything planned for this weekend?" Mitchie nodded slowly, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Shane asked me out. Tomorrow night." I giggled—I rarely did though, I always found it too girly—and nudged Mitchie jokingly.

"Ah, the Romeo and Juliet couple of school." I grinned. Shane was part of the 'in' crowd at Cougar High, while Mitchie wasn't as popular, though it would be an exaggeration to say she was a geek. She was just more shy. So far, only Nate, Me, Mitchie and Shane knew about their relationship. Mitchie bit her lip shyly. "If there's going to be any Romeo and Juliet couple here, then it's definitely you and Nate Grey." I rolled my eyes.

"In a million years Mitchie." I pushed up my glasses. "Miley and Nate are inseparable. I'm just a loser he talks to when he's bored." Mitchie pulled me into a comforting hug. "Well all guys are idiots. We've agreed on that. Anyway, I've got to jet. I'll call you for help on what to wear later tonight okay?" I raised my eyebrow. "Isn't the date tomorrow?"

Mitchie giggled. "Yes! Which means there's too little time!" I rolled my eyes at her. She was so smitten with Shane sometimes I wondered why they weren't already married. With a sigh I checked my watch. Well, it was still early. I didn't have any plans on Friday night—never did. Not since I came to Cougar High anyway. I guess I could always go home and study. The finals were… what? 5 months away? Well, it couldn't hurt to start studying now.

I brushed my hair back behind my ears and made for the staircase that led down from the school to the road. "Yo, Alexandra!" I paused in my tracks, cursing my luck. Slowly, I spun around to find, ah. Norton. I think. He was constantly changing his name from Voldemort to some Marvel superhero all the time that I had forgotten his biological name. Oh well.

I smiled as nicely as I could. "Hey, Norton. What's up?" He wrinkled his nose at me. "It's Nomad." I nodded slowly. "Okay… hey, Nomad. What's up?" He shrugged and walked a little too close to me for comfort. I cleared my throat and took a few steps back.

His breath smelled like he had been munching on cheese all day. Don't get me wrong, Norton's a good guy. But he just ate too much cheese for his own good. "Look, so… Alexandra. Their showing a new season of Star Trek tonight. I was wondering… you know. If you've like to join me?" He asked nervously.

I bit my lip. Wow. Star Trek. I have never watched that show. Not that I found anything wrong with it. I just wasn't much into space battle. If that was what Star Trek was about anyway. I squinted under the noon sun and tried to think of a good excuse.

I couldn't. Slowly, I tried to back away to buy time. "You know, that sounds like an _amazing _idea." I said as I took a few more steps back from him. "But… I have to uh. I have to—" Norton—Nomad—looked crestfallen. "Oh well, wait! Alexandra?" I ignored him, and quickly said the first excuse that came to mind.

"I have to uh—"

"Alexandra?"

"I have to… make Mac and Cheese! Yeah, that's some… hard work there, and it'll take me all night…so." _Mac and Cheese? Seriously, Alex? That's the best you could come up with?_

"Alexandra?"

_I mean, couldn't you have just said you have to babysit or something?_

"Alexandra!"

My head snapped up. Nomad was standing a few arms length away from me, his mouth open and eyes wide. Wow, that boy moved fast. One second he was right in front of me and the next he was so far… with a shock of horror I realized that _I _was the one that was walking backwards. And that my foot had lost contact with the ground.

I had walked all the way to the stairs… and I had lost my footing. My head snapped back up to look at Norton, before his face disappeared from view and I started tumbling down the stairs.

Falling down the stairs was a weird and _painful _sensation. My bag hit me in so many places I felt super bruised, that and because it was hard cement stairs. My glasses fell off somewhere along the way and I heard them clatter next to me when I finally landed on the ground.

"Ugh," I groaned loudly as I rolled onto my side, attempting to sit up. A sharp pain ran through me and I sighed, lying myself back on the concrete. The campus around me was silent, as everyone watched me winch in pain on the concrete.

_Sure, stare at me but don't help me. _I thought bitterly. Just because I was a school geek didn't mean I had unbreakable bones. I looked at the top of the stairs were Nomad stood, staring down at me. _Well, even the fellow geek doesn't help me. _I laid my head against the hot concrete, letting the pain slowly fade away.

"My, my. Miss clumsy aren't we?" I heard a syrupy voice taunt me. I closed my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them I wouldn't see who I thought I'd see. Slowly I lifted my body off the ground and rested on my elbows, ignoring the searing pain. I must have scrapped them.

"Just laugh it up, Miley." I muttered under my breath. Of course I didn't say it to her face. I didn't have a death wish. Instead I bit my tongue angrily and looked up at her shadow. She smirked at me. "I'm… I'm sorry if I bumped into you." I said quickly, reaching for my glasses.

"Here." I heard someone whisper, and felt my glasses being pressed into my palm. I looked up and squinted towards the person who had actually bent down to help me. Wait. Woah.

Nate Grey? I gulped. Well, he had just defied gravity at Cougar High. What's next? A stroll on the moon? "What are you doing?" I whispered angrily as I gathered some of the books that had fallen out of my bag. Nate shrugged at me and attempted a half-smile.

"The fall looked painful." He whispered back. "You shouldn't be doing this!" I said, as I clicked my bag close and glared at him. His smile faded. "Hey…hey. Alex, I can handle this." He eyes bored into mine. I stared back at him as determinedly as I could. He opened his mouth to say something, hesitating for a moment. I raised my eyebrow in a challenge. _Nate Grey, I know you. You can't handle this. You've told me a thousand times before._

Nate grinned at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing eyes," he whispered. I coughed. Did he just say what I think he just said? "Woah! Miley, hey," Nate exclaimed suddenly as he stood up. I stared at the empty spot where Nate had been kneeling before, blinking wearily and hurriedly pushing my glasses back on my face before standing up as well.

"Hands off, Russo." Miley sneered at me, when I stood up, before locking her arms with Nate and hauling him away. "Seriously, Natey. _Don't _play the hero next time. It's not what we do." I heard her say as they walked. I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't have to worry about having a place in Nate's heart if she was just a tad bit nicer.

I brushed the dirt off my jeans and slung my bag over my shoulder. Now I had to walk home in chilly weather and with a body that felt like it had been in a whirlwind. The only thing that would make it bearable was Nate. I would just reply his act of… kindness in my head over again.

Alex Russo, you are getting in way too deep.

I felt cold tears prick at the edge of my eyes. I was in so deep and he had no idea.

"_Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing eyes?"_

Only every night in my dreams by you, mister.

I'm the only one who dreams of you.

And I'm the only one who knows you belong with _me. _

**That's it! I'm sorry, im experiencing a tad bit of writer's block so its not that good. but it would be amazing to hear what you guys have to say. Please review!**

**Love  
CauseImFearless**


End file.
